Home communication networks, such as Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) networks, may be hindered by momentary (i.e., millisecond) changes in coaxial network impedance resulting in a loss of connectivity with user devices configured to present received content. Existing MoCA techniques configured to adapt to changes in coaxial network impedance include signal recovery times on the order of minutes thereby increasing the possibility of a network failure.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.